The ship no one asked for!
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about the Edgehoney ship. Requests are encouraged ;)
1. Best prank ever

Why did this happen? It was supposed to be a simple project... well, that's kinda hard to say when you're Stretch. "Ugh! Now I'm gonna have to start all over!" Stretch growled, throwing a piece of graph paper in the trash... well, at least he tried to, considering the fact that it was full of Paper already. "Calculations: wrong! Numbers: wrong! Research: wrong!" Stretch growled, rubbing his face in exasperation.

Papyrus sighed as he listened to the constant complaints from his roommate. Edge walked up to the door, a book in hand and his reading glasses on. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Papyrus warned. "And why so?" Edge asked, raising a supposed 'eyebrow' in confusion, refusing to look up from his book. "Stretch is in there throwing a huge fit" Papyrus groaned. Edge looked up suddenly, a look of confusion in his eyes. "He pushed me out, complaining that I would distract him from his work if I stayed... so, now I'm here... listening to him-" "NO! WRONG NUMBERS!" "Do that..." Papyrus sighed.

"Well, what is he doing?" Edge asked. Papyrus shrugged. "I only got a small glimpse of what he was doing, I didn't see it completely... though it looked really complicated... I sure hope he knows what he's doing" Papyrus huffed. "Wait, is that an 8 or a 0?... AAAAHHH!" Stretch roared. Edge chuckled and looked at Papyrus, "Looks like you know now huh?" Edge remarked. Edge grabbed the doorknob, wanting to see how much Stretch was dedicated to his little project. "Open that door and I will throw an attack!" Stretch growled loudly.

Edge looked at Papyrus in surprise at Stretch's remark. "Ugh! I don't know what this means!" Stretch sobbed, pounding his fists onto the desk. Edge chuckled and opened the door, easily avoiding the previously warned attack. 'Huh, I thought he was kidding... must've thought I was Papyrus' Edge thought. "Well, well, well... look who finally decided to grow a pair..." Edge joked. Stretch gasped and looked at Edge. "Edge! I-I I'm so sorry! I didn't-" "Oh calm down you overgrown baby bones" Edge sighed softly, pulling Stretch in for a obviously needed hug. Stretch sighed and looked up at Edge, wanting to apologize one million times. "I didn't mean to..." Stretch whimpered.

Edge giggled softly and nuzzled Stretch. "I know baby... I know..." Edge cooed. Stretch took notice of the hitch in his breath. It had been four years since he and Edge had gotten together. Sure, he'd admit it, the first two and a half years had been rough, but now, the two were extremely close. Stretch was sure that both Red and Blueberry envied either him or Edge. Red because he was seeing a side of his brother he'd longed for, but instead of towards him, it was to another. Blueberry because he could have felt that Edge was taking Stretch away from him.

Stretch huffed, knowing that, somehow, the two had come together in their own relationship, theirs being a bit more tame than Edge and Stretch's, but that didn't mean they didn't do stuff they shouldn't have. From time to time, Stretch could've sworn he'd heard Blueberry moaning from behind the door of the Sans' room. Shuddering at the thought of his brother touching hips with Red, Stretch absentmindedly cuddled closer to Edge sighing in both confusion and frustration.

Edge looked down at Stretch, frowning slightly at the sight of Stretch being under so much stress. First their relationship, then their brothers relationship, and finally, this work. Speaking of which... "What are you working on anyways?" Edge asked, wondering what made Stretch so mad. Stretch sighed and looked up at Edge. "I was working on a puzzle for Sans... it seemed like a good idea at the time, and it was the least I could do, considering the fact that we've both been under stress..." Stretch explained. "And your solution for that was to create more stress for yourself?" Edge asked in pure confusion.

Stretch grunted and began rubbing circles in Edge's scarf. "Yeah I guess... I don't know..." Stretch said. Edge hummed and grabbed Stretch's wrist. "Well maybe you could show me the puzzle and let me work on it" Edge suggested. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that" Stretch whimpered. Edge chuckled and booped Stretch's nose with his own. "Oh c'mon, I work on puzzles and traps all the time, this should be a cinch" Edge said, twirling Stretch around, smiling when Stretch giggled and squeaked when he was pulled back into Edge's arms. "Are you sure? I don't want to put you through too much" Stretch asked.

"You know, you're too nice, did you know that?" Edge asked, picking Stretch up and smiling when Stretch begged to be put down. "Please! Edge, you KNOW I don't like being picked up!" Stretch giggled. Edge let his smile turn into a smirk. "Hmmm, okay" Edge said nonchalantly before plopping both males down onto the bed, Edge on the bottom. Stretch giggled, trying to get comfortable, moving his hips slightly. Edge growled softly and rolled his head back, a huge smile on his face. "Edge, stop, now's not the time for that" Stretch lightly scolded. Edge purred and pulled Stretch closer to him. "Aww, c'mon, it's been so loooong..." Edge whined.

Stretch huffed, Edge was right, it had been a while since they had last made love, two, three weeks maybe. "Well, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna help me, or am I gonna have to help you?" Stretch asked. Edge growled softly, remembering that he'd said he would help Stretch. "Hmmm, you're mean..." Edge huffed. Stretch giggled and rocked his hips up and down. Edge purred and nuzzled his face into Stretch's hoodie. "Hmmm... yeah... pick up the pace..." Edge purred. "Oh no, I am not going to have you constantly trying to get in my pants, you'll have to wait for that, this is just to... lower that want..." Stretch explained. "Well, your plan just backfired... ahhh... I'm gettin' more turned on baby..." Edge softly moaned.

Stretch hummed and gave one last firm rock, making sure that Edge felt his raging boner. "Ahhh..." Edge moaned, obviously pleased. Stretch chuckled and got off of Edge, making sure that the malevolent skeleton was just as turned on as he was. "You... are cruel..." Edge panted. Stretch smiled and moved over to his work. "Well, come help me" Stretch giggled. Edge growled and walked over to Stretch. "You promise that after this we'll make love?" Edge asked impatiently. "If you keep asking me then no" Stretch growled playfully. Edge huffed and looked at the paper that Stretch had in his hands. Edge looked closely and even without his reading glasses could see the clear 'GOTCHA' that was written in big, bold letters.

Edge gasped and looked at Stretch angrily. Edge yanked Stretch out of the chair he'd sat in. "Oh no!" Stretch giggled. Stretch couldn't help but giggle as Edge pulled him closer and bit his neck. "This was a scam... wasn't it?" Edge growled softly. "Maybe... I mean, I wouldn't call it a scam, just my version of a belated anniversary present" Stretch snickered. Edge stopped, realizing that he'd forgotten about their anniversary. Stretch giggled and squealed as Edge picked him up bridal style. "What am I gonna do with you?" Edge asked, still a bit angry. "Well... you could return the favor and give me a present..." Stretch said, pretending to be innocent. "What do you want?" Edge asked, genuinely interested in Stretch's approach to his anger. "You could teach me how to be nasty..." Stretch giggled, reaching his hands around Edge's neck to untie his scarf.

Edge gulped in both surprise and lust at Stretch's want. This was by far the only prank that had actually ended in his pleasure. Making this the best one ever.


	2. Horrible news

Edge growled softly as he awoke and stretched out his back, his spine popping, causing Papyrus to visibly yet unconsciously shudder in his sleep. Edge looked for his mate, not seeing the lazy skeleton anywhere, Edge walked out of the room, taking a deep breath and relishing in the familiar smell of smoke. Smiling lightly at the sight of Stretch knocked out on the couch, cigarette in mouth, and hands in hoodie, Stretch looked as comfortable as ever. Edge walked downstairs, over to Stretch, and leaned down to bump skulls.

Edge removed the cigarette from Stretch's mouth. "How many times must I tell you not to light up before you go to sleep?" Edge asked softly. Stretch unconsciously shifted, almost falling off the couch, thank goodness for Edge being there. Edge chuckled as he lifted Stretch off of the couch, carrying him upstairs to their shared room. "You're such a busy boy aren't you? I wonder if I should give you a new curfew..." Edge giggled. Stretch mumbled in his sleep, on occasion, this would bother Edge, but tonight, Edge just wanted to cuddle up next to his favorite, well only, mate. It didn't surprise Edge that he and Stretch had gotten together, to be honest, he'd sensed something different about Stretch since their first meeting.

Though he did get annoyed by the constant puns, Edge learned to live with it, even coming to the point of being able to slightly wean Stretch from doing it constantly. Now, Stretch only told one to two jokes a week. Edge had to admit, it was... uncomfortable, to say the least at first, but everyone soon learned to live with it. Edge did start to get more of Stretch's jokes though, much to the skeletons' dismay. "Mmmm... Edgy? Stretch asked, still slightly asleep. "Yes sweetheart?" Edge chuckled. "I want to go outside... I'm not that sleepy" Stretch yawned.

Edge hummed, Stretch must've had another nightmare. Though he didn't show it, Stretch was easily frightened by his now frequent nightmares. Edge wanted to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't bear to put his baby through more than he could take. "Stretch, you need your rest" Edge cooed. Stretch sighed and wiggled around in Edge's grip, trying his hardest not to reveal his true worry. Edge growled softly, tightening his grip on Stretch. Stretch whimpered loudly and squirmed erratically, trying to get out of Edge's arms. Edge growled and put Stretch down, wanting to know why Stretch was acting so squirmy. "What's wrong?" Edge asked, grabbing Stretch's wrist.

Stretch looked at Edge sadly, knowing that his plan had failed. Stretch looked at Edge for a while before bursting into tears. Stretch launched himself onto Edge, sobbing uncontrollably and not wanting to let go. "What the?!" Edge shouted. "What's wrong?!" Edge asked fearfully. "I lost the baby!" Stretch wailed. Edge gasped, letting himself be pulled down with Stretch. "When? When did this happen?" Edge asked. "Two weeks ago... that's when my nightmares started, I... I just couldn't get over the guilt!" Stretch sobbed, hugging Edge impossibly close. Edge sat in shock, how could this happen? This was the third time they'd lost a baby. Why did this happen to them? Didn't Ink! Say he wanted more life, especially from natural parents?

Edge sighed sadly, hugging Stretch and allowing him to cry his little heart out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Stretch sobbed. Edge looked down at Stretch in confusion, what did he mean by 'HE didn't mean for it to happen'? "What are you talking about baby?" Edge asked. Stretch whimpered after his breath hitched. Stretch looked up at Edge and whimpered, leaning up and bumping skulls with Edge. Breathing heavily, Stretch began talking in hands.

(I got into a fight with a monster, they kept throwing magic attacks at me... I tried to dodge one attack and... they hit my stomach... I tried not to show any signs of weakness, but I couldn't help but cry... the monster watched and walked away... the next day I went to Alphys and... s-she confirmed that the baby was...) Stretch stopped, not being able to repeat the horrific news, even in hands. Edge sighed, snuggling his mate and continuously bumping skulls. Stretch whimpered and licked Edge's face. "Stretch..." Edge sighed. Stretch sniffled and whimpered, trying to get Edge to groom him. "Stretch, you're not in the condition to be groomed" Edge sighed.

Edge sighed sadly and nuzzled Stretch, it'll be a while before the two would get over this one.


	3. Comforting firsts

Stretch moaned as Edge rocked into him yet again. "Oh... Edge... yes please! Pound me baby!" Stretch screamed. Edge growled and leaned down, biting Stretch in hopes of making him shut up. "Ahhh! Edge! Yes baby please!" Stretch moaned, moving his hands around every bone on his mates body. Edge growled softly and moved his hand in and out of Stretch's ribcage. Stretch gasped in pure ecstasy, pushing his hips up and whimpering for more.

Now, you might be wondering how the jerky prick and the jokey lazy bones got into... THIS situation... Well, I would love to make it a short, simple story but, what fun would that be?

"STRETCH!" Edge growled, stomping in front of the lazy skeleton on the couch. A cigarette in his mouth and his eyes closed, Stretch hummed in question, refusing to open his eyes. Edge grabbed Stretch by the front of his hoodie and pulled him close. "What, have I told you, about the pranks?!" Edge roared. Stretch sighed and opened one eye, shrugging and making an 'I don't know' noise. Edge huffed and threw Stretch back onto the couch. Stretch hummed and leaned back, obviously not caring about what Edge was implying.

"Grr..." Edge growled, gasping when an idea came to mind. Edge purred and walked behind the couch, chirping and leaning over the couch. Stretch opened his eyes and looked up at Edge, confused at the sudden change in behavior from the skeleton.

Edge smiled seductively and leaned in towards Stretch. Stretch gulped and blushed, slowly moving back as Edge inched closer to his face. "Um, Edge? I-I don't feel v-very comfortable with you being so... so..." Stretch whimpered, blushing even heavier when he realized that Edge had somehow managed to climb over the couch and hover over him. "E-Edge... lets n-not do anything we might regret..." Stretch whimpered, trying to push himself back farther. "Oh c'mon... you WERE the one who wanted me to be boned weren't you? So... listen to the note... and BONE ME..." Edge growled.

Stretch gulped, finally realizing his mistake, oh why didn't he ever listen? "Edge please, y-you know it was just a small joke..." Stretch chuckled nervously. Edge looked down at Stretch angrily. "A small joke? A SMALL JOKE?!" Edge roared. Stretch shrank in his place, wanting nothing more than to be in his own universe right now. "I-I'm sorry, it was only supposed to be a joke... please don't hurt me..."Stretch whimpered, covering his face and shivering. "Oh, I'm gonna do more than hurt you!" Edge growled, raising his hand to strike Stretch.

"No! Please! I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry!" Stretch wailed. Edge stopped and looked at Stretch, shocked by Stretch's strange plea. "Please... don't hurt me... it was an accident... I didn't know..." Stretch whimpered. Edge lowered his hand and took notice of the shivering monster beneath of him. "Stretch?" Edge asked. Stretch uncovered his face at the sound of his nickname. Looking up and seeing Edge made Stretch slightly calm down, but not completely. Stretch started to hyperventilate and shiver, though it wasn't cold in the house.

Edge gasped and backed off of Stretch, giving him the room to breathe. Stretch pulled himself up, folding his body in and hugging his legs. Edge looked at Stretch sadly, recognizing the symptoms of remembrance. Edge opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Stretch cut him off. "My father molested me when I was young... he tortured me whenever he could... raping me... slapping me... trying to kill me... I could never be in my house without being scared... touched... offended..." Stretch sobbed.

Edge looked at Stretch in compassion, though this had never happened to him, he still felt a pang of sadness reign over him. Stretch whimpered, burying his head in his knees and making Edge feel as if his soul had shattered in two. "Hey... come on now... don't worry... I won't hurt you... I didn't know..." Edge cooed. "No one does... I refuse to tell anyone, not even Sans... it's too humiliating..." Stretch sobbed. Edge gasped and slowly inched closer, not wanting to scare Stretch any further.

'Ugh! Look at yourself! You're becoming soft! Stop! STOP!" Edge mentally growled. Edge stopped once he got about soul length to Stretch. Stretch looked up at Edge and sniffed. "What? Are you gonna make fun of me now?" Stretch asked coldly. Edge sighed and reached his hand out. Seeing as Stretch didn't back away, Edge lay his hand on Stretch's leg. Stretch gasped and looked at Edge in fear. Was Edge about to... no! He wouldn't do THAT... would he? Edge looked at Stretch, seeming to have a plan in mind. Becoming more confident, Edge leaned over Stretch, looking down on him with an expressionless look.

'Oh gosh... please don't... please...' Stretch mentally pleaded. Edge reached his hand up to Stretch's neck, slowly rubbing his fingers up and down. Stretch whimpered and let a few tears escape. "No no please..." Stretch sobbed, feeling extremely completely taken advantage of. "Shh... Shh... I won't hurt you..." Edge whispered. Edge knew how it felt to be in this state of fear, and knew as well that the only way to get over his fears, Stretch would have to face them.

Stretch sobbed, trying as hard as he could to keep Edge from taking off his hoodie. "No, no please... I don't want to... I can't!" Stretch sobbed. "Yes you can..." Edge sighed, moving Stretch's legs down and wrapping them around his hips. "NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T!" Stretch wailed, pushing Edge, yet failing to move him even a little bit. Edge sighed and pulled Stretch's pants down, revealing the skeletons glowing and unwanted member. "No! I don't want it!" Stretch pleaded. Edge huffed and pulled his pants down, trying not to give in to the pleas and wails of Stretch.

"Shh... Shh... Shh..." Edge sighed, rubbing a finger on Stretch's cheek. Stretch whimpered and squirmed erratically as Edge infiltrated him. "No! No! Please! Don't do it! Don't move! Please don't move!" Stretch wailed. Edge ignored Stretch and began to move his hips up and down slowly, as if not to break Stretch. Now, usually, Edge would show no mercy, pounding and scratching, but for now, he was as easy as he could be. Stretch panted and screamed, digging his fingers into Edge's back, thank goodness he still had his top on.

Edge stopped for a second and grabbed Stretch's chin, making the skeleton look up at him. "You know why I'm doing this... don't you?" Edge asked softly. "You hate me" Stretch whimpered. "No... I'm doing it because I really do care..." Edge sighed, leaning forward and bumping skulls with Stretch, taking notice of the constant flinching. "No you don't... you hate me... You hate me... you hate me-" "Hush! I don't hate you... I wouldn't be helping you if I did" Edge explained. "You're not helping me... you're hurting me..." Stretch whimpered. Edge growled softly and bumped skulls with Stretch again. "No! No more bumping skulls!" Stretch sobbed.

Edge hummed and began to move to the same easy pace he had before. Stretch whimpered and looked up at Edge with pleading eyes. "No... I don't... w-want it... ahhh... n-no... ahh... Edge..." Stretch whined. Stretch whimpered and blushed harder (if possible) upon noticing that he had started bumping his hips against Edge's. Edge smiled lightly and grabbed Stretch's hips, helping the skeleton get used to the feeling. "Ahhh... Edge... should... should I feel this way? Is this wrong? Should I... Ahhh... n-no... mmmm..." Stretch moaned, feeling a sudden change in sensations in his member. Now, rather than being harassed, Stretch was finally feeling a loving member inside of him,. "No... this isn't right... Ahhh... Edge? Hmmmm... please... d-don't ahhh..." Stretch moaned.

"Ahhh... ahhh... yes... yes... Oh yes please!" Stretch squeaked. "Hold up sweetheart... the best part is almost here..." Edge chuckled. Stretch looked at Edge in confusion, what did Edge mean? Was something supposed to happen? Wait... why did Stretch suddenly feel a... "AHHH!" Stretch moaned loudly as he came, arching his back and panting. "Edge... what... was... that?..." Stretch asked, still a bit surprised. "That, my sweet little orange, was your first ejaculation..." Edge chuckled.

"Whoa... that was... amazing..." Stretch panted. "Can we do it again?" Stretch asked, making Edge chuckle. "Maybe some other time, but for now, you need your rest" Edge cooed. Stretch pouted and squirmed a bit as Edge pulled out of him. Edge plopped down beside of Stretch and sighed. Stretch yawned and snuggled closer to Edge, wrapping both his arms and legs around Edge. "Naptime?" Stretch asked. "Naptime" Edge chuckled, nuzzling Stretch. Both males fell asleep on the couch that night, not worrying about anything else. Now, they were bound together, mates for life.

-The next morning-

Blueberry walked downstairs and saw Stretch and Edge, half naked, and lying on the couch. "OH MY GOD PAPYRUS!"


	4. Bakery love

"Hmm... eggs, flour, milk, vanilla extract, ooh buttercream frosting, and a slight hint of lemon!" Stretch exclaimed as he sniffed around the bakery from his seat. "Whoa... you can smell all of that?! Cool!" Blueberry exclaimed, his eyes becoming stars. "Eh so what? Why is being able to smell ingredients cool?" Red asked, picking through his sharp teeth. "Red" Blueberry giggled, hugging his mate. "Ow!" Red growled as he examined his cut finger. "Red... THIS is why we use Toothpicks" Blueberry sighed. "Come on sweetheart, let's go get you patched up" Blueberry chuckled.

"Don't be gone long!" Stretch shouted. "We won't Papy! Love you!" Blueberry giggled. "Love you too" Stretch chuckled. Stretch waited for what seemed like forever before a certain someone sat at his table. "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Edge asked playfully. "Ha ha, cute, where have you been?" Stretch asked, getting up and moving beside Edge. "Eh, here and there, in and out" Edge giggled, playing with the strings on Stretch's hoodie. Stretch huffed, batting at Edge's hands when a string was pulled too tight. "I told you to stop messing with my hoodie" Stretch scolded. "Ok Papy, we're back! Oh, hello there Edge!" Blueberry giggled.

Red grabbed Blueberry and growled softly. "Red, be nice, he's your brother" Blueberry sighed. Red snorted and picked Blueberry up bridal style, biting Blueberry on the neck softly and walking to the seat across from his brother. As Red sat down, Blueberry wiggled around, trying to get comfortable. "Red, you're poking me again" Blueberry whispered. "Shh... keep quiet" Red whispered back. Edge and Stretch looked at the two and then at each other. Stretch cleared his throat and looked away from Edge. It was bad enough that he had a most obvious crush on the jerky prick of a skeleton, Red and Blueberry STILL wouldn't stop trying to encourage him to make a move.

"I, um... I have to go to the restroom..." Stretch whimpered, going to get up. "But Papy, didn't you JUST go five minutes ago?" Blueberry asked smugly. Stretch looked at Blueberry angrily. "Oh... yeah... must've forgot..." Stretch said through gritted teeth. Edge smiled lightly and looked at Stretch, almost giggling at said skeletons flushed face. Stretch looked at Edge, making him turn his head. Blueberry and Red watched intently, both wondering who would make the first move. Edge and Stretch both opened their mouths to speak, both chuckling lightly as they cut each other off. "I'm sorry, you go first" Stretch offered. "Oh no I couldn't, it wasn't really that important anyways..." Edge chuckled, blushing slightly.

Stretch smiled and scooted closer to Edge. Edge glanced over at Stretch and smirked. Stretch smirked back and used the old fake yawn gag, stretching his arms out and letting one rest around Edge's shoulders. Edge rolled his eyes and pulled Stretch into his lap. "Oh come on lover boy, that can't be your best gag, c'mon give me your best" Edge chuckled. Stretch blushed heavily and leaned in, bumping skulls with Edge, and purring softly. Edge chuckled and pulled Stretch closer to him. Edge opened his mouth and licked Stretch's mouth, urging the older skeleton to pull back and chuckle. "Edge... I don't really think now is the right place or time to be getting... intimate..." Stretch whimpered. "Hmmm... you're no fun..." Edge joked lightly. Stretch giggled as Edge continuously zipped and unzipped his pants.

"Oh sure like that's gonna get you in there anytime soon..." Stretch chuckled, moving to get comfortable in Edge's lap. "I can literally feel your territory..." Stretch giggled. "Rub me then..." Edge purred. Stretch looked at Edge in surprise. "Hehe go ahead, you know you want to... explore your new territory..." Edge purred. Stretch did as told and moved his hand along the long bump in Edge's pants. Edge purred happily and rolled his head back, arching his back a little bit. Red, extremely disturbed by the thought of Blueberry watching this, covered said skeletons eyes. Stretch giggled and continued to rub Edge, feeling proud upon hearing the sounds of the skeleton beneath him.

Edge chuckled and grabbed Stretch's wrist, looking at him with nothing but a sense of companionship. Stretch smiled and nuzzled Edge, purring softly when Edge licked his nose. "Eww..." Stretch giggled. Edge chuckled and caressed Stretch's face. This was gonna be a good night.


	5. A baby to call their own

Stretch sighed in content, enjoying the peace and quiet for once as he lay on the couch in the living room. "SANS I WILL KILL YOU!" Edge roared. Well, so much for peace and quiet. "Boss, come on! I didn't do anything!" Red growled, walking into said living room. Stretch groaned and pulled his hood over his head, trying desperately to block out the sounds. Edge growled and walked into the living room as well. Stretch whimpered and tried to pull himself farther into his hoodie. Though he could still hear the muffled, Stretch had still had a small amount of quiet, which he was grateful for.

Stretch sighed and decided to lay down, body still clumped up in his hoodie. "SANS! Sans get back here!" Edge growled, huffing and sitting on the unused part of the couch. Stretch groaned at the sudden bounce, but kept it soft. From experience, Stretch knew not to get in Edge's way when he was frustrated. Stretch yawned and allowed his head to pop out of his hoodie. "Grr... Hmm... you know, you've been awfully quiet this week, not even a single joke... are you feeling okay?" Edge asked. "Hmm... I don't know..." Stretch groaned. He wasn't technically lying, he really didn't know why he'd been so sluggish recently.

Stretch had not only been sluggish, he'd been nauseous, had cravings, and had unexpectedly gained a lot of weight. Stretch sighed and rubbed his now summoned stomach. That was another thing, Stretch would notice that every now and then, his stomach would appear for no good reason. Stretch had considered going to Alphys or his Undyne, but he then thought of how little they both knew about skeletons. Now, apparently the Grillby from the Classics dimension knew a ton about skeletons, but Stretch didn't feel quite comfortable around fire elementals.

"I don't think it's anything too bad... Sans says that I'm just being too lazy, though he always says that" Stretch sighed. Stretch whimpered and rubbed his stomach, feeling dejected by whatever food he had eaten. Edge growled and looked to the side, could this pathetic excuse for a Papyrus get any more pathetic? Stretch sighed and got up, his face scrunched up in pain as his stomach clenched and cramped. "Ow! Ahh! Why?!" Stretch sobbed. Edge looked at Stretch suddenly and his brotherly instinct took over. Edge raced over to Stretch, putting a hand on his back and trying to help him up.

Edge picked up Stretch and lay him down on the couch. Stretch panted and gasped, losing breath somehow, surprising Edge. Since when did they have lungs?! Stretch whimpered and kicked, appearing to be in some sort of process. Suddenly, Edge realized it, Stretch wasn't being weak, he was having a baby! Edge gasped and backed up in shock. He'd remembered hearing about how much more difficult it was to birth a baby from a skeleton than from a human, but he'd never had the experience to say so. "EDGE! It hurts so much!" Stretch wailed, holding his stomach tightly and kicking.

Edge, not knowing what to do, called Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, and Grillby. When everyone got to the house, they were very much surprised to find Stretch on the couch with a bulging stomach, whimpering and screaming in pain. Toriel and Grillby rushed over to Stretch, both shouting orders at Undyne and Alphys, and completely forgetting about Edge, until Toriel shouted at Edge to exit the living room, saying how this was going to be a long and difficult process, and that they didn't need any distractions.

Edge rushed upstairs and into the shared room of him, Papyrus, and Stretch. Edge panted and flinched slightly upon hearing the painful screeches from downstairs. "Come on! Calm down!" "It's going to be OKAY!" "Yes, just breath..." Edge heard multiple voices shout. Edge wasn't completely sure about who was shouting, he thought it was Undyne and Toriel, but Edge was certain that the last voice was from Grillby. "Come on! Push!" Edge heard what sounded like Undyne shouted. Edge sighed in a new sense of compassion as he heard Stretch wail, obviously not wanting anything to do with this pain.

Edge growled softly and put his hand on the door possessively, "You'd better not hurt him..." Edge growled softly. Edge growled a bit louder, when he heard Stretch scream yet again. Edge had to restrain himself from bursting through the door and hurting anyone. This went on for about two hours before the screaming turned into panting, and then that turned into faint crying.

"Edge! Come down and see the baby! Oh! She looks just like her fathers!" Toriel swooned. Undyne chuckled as the baby grabbed her finger, squeezing it and putting it into her mouth. "Hah! Quite a grip there baby girl! Maybe one day your daddies will allow you to be trained to be in the guard huh?" Undyne chuckled, slightly becoming fearful when Stretch growled at her and pulled his baby close. Stretch groomed his baby, purring softly and smiling when his baby giggled and touched his nose. Edge walked downstairs and looked at the baby. "She's beautiful..." Edge swooned, inching closer to better see the baby.

Stretch giggled and gestured for Edge to come closer. "Why are you being so distant? I know giving birth makes the parents more protective, but I wouldn't bite my baby's father" Stretch chuckled. Edge let his eyes widen, surprised by the statement. Edge remembered the last time he had gotten into Stretch's pants, but he was pretty sure that he wore protection... unless. Stretch giggled at his mates perplexed look. "Yes, as painful as it is to say it, both of us forgot to put on any protection..." Stretch chuckled. Edge blushed, how he have been so careless? Well, Stretch wasn't exactly a teen, but he was still a bit young to have a baby, he was only 24! Edge himself wasn't any better, he was just 19!

Edge sighed and rubbed his hand along his head, wanting nothing more than to fix what seemed to be a huge mistake. Edge looked at the baby with a look of both happiness and regret. How would he explain this to Stretch? On one hand, he loved having a cub to call his own, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure that he was ready for this type of commitment. Edge sighed and sat down beside of Stretch, nuzzling him and smiling softly when the baby girl grabbed his cheek. Stretch smiled back and groomed Edge, giggling when Edge whimpered in embarrassment. Grillby hummed, looking outside of the window.

"What's wrong Grillbz? A skeletal baby was born! Isn't that something to celebrate?" Undyne chuckled. Grillby hummed and looked towards the baby. "Yes, it is but, I was just thinking, with this new cub, there are gonna be more skeletons wanting to mate with Stretch, now that wouldn't be a problem if Edge and Stretch weren't bound, but now that they are, Stretch will have to wait every few years to mate" Grillby sighed. "And?" Undyne asked. "A skeleton needs to mate regularly In order to keep their magic levels strong, if they don't, they become more vulnerable..." Grillby sighed. "But wait, aren't they always mating?" Undyne asked. "No, there's a difference between mating and satisfaction dealing... mating results in the pregnancy of one or both parents, while satisfaction dealing is for pleasure only" Grillby explained.

Undyne hummed in understanding, suddenly realizing the huge difficulty of having this baby. "Well, what if we just send her to another AU?" Undyne suggested. "We can't, the first cub is the most important thing to first time parents, they have to know how to care for one cub in order to take care of the many more to come" Grillby sighed. Undyne groaned, why did this have to be so complicated? Suddenly, Red walked in, Blueberry in his arms sleeping. As soon as Red noticed the baby, he dropped Blueberry and stared it down. The baby whimpered and Stretch growled, pulling the baby close. "Ow! Red!" Blueberry whined, noticing that Red had his sights locked on something. Blueberry focused his attention on the baby and gasped. Blueberry whined and backed up behind Red, while said skeleton growled and got into a pouncing position.

Grillby gasped and threw a harmless fire attack at Red. Red yelped and rubbed his eyes, slowly recovering from the burn. Red growled softly and sat, allowing Blueberry to give him a calming groom. Red allowed his heavy breathing to become light shallow breathing. "Thanks Blue..." Red sighed. Blueberry purred happily and focused his attention on the baby. Red noticed this and growled, turning his head and ignoring every person in the room. Blueberry trotted over to his brother, tripping, then getting back up and looking at the baby, making everyone giggle. Blueberry purred and looked up at his brother. "She's real purty, watcha gonna name her?" Blueberry asked.

Stretch chuckled and looked at Edge, smiling knowingly. "Well, Edge and I decided that when we had a baby, if it were a girl, we'd name her Josephine, and if it were a boy, we'd name him Jake" Stretch responded. "Josephine?... hmm... well, she's your baby" Blueberry giggled. Stretch chuckled and nuzzled his brother, smiling even wider when Blueberry got Red to wrestle with him. Man, for the first baby, this seemed to be a cinch.

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm kinda running out of ideas here so... Oh, and I might turn this one drabble into an actual story, you never know... anyway, stay purty!**


End file.
